Tangible Infections
by ZombieSailor
Summary: In a failed attempt at time travel, the good doctor has somehow brought a young woman into his domain of flesh eating meat sacks. Can Richtofen and the others put this strange girl to good use in stopping the hoard of merciless zombies or will she turn into more trouble than she's worth? (Yeah I really suck with summaries...)
1. The Doctor

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to give credit to VenusAmorette for giving me the inspiration to write my own Black ops: nazi zombie fanfiction. Nazi Zombies has got to be my favorite thing in the world! But yeah I wont blab on too much! **

* * *

**Tangible Infections **

**Chapter One**

**The Doctor**

The rustling of pages flipping back and forth accompanying the vigorous scratchings of a pen where the only sounds to be heard in Der Riese today. The gentle moans of previous patients were subdued for once in this hell like place; the doctor needed his peace. The good doctor was obsessing over a new invention this time, one that could change the playing field tenfold. Hours upon hours of research and the doctor simply could not wrap his mind around the error that he was making time after time. An aggravated sigh passed through his lips as his eyes fell back to his leather bound journal filled with vast amounts of equations.

"I vonder why it is not vorking..." pondering to himself as he set his pen down between the slightly stained pages. "Vhat could it be...mein calculations seem to be in order..."After letting out another deep sigh, doctor Edward Richtofen stood and made his way over to the large machine at the far end of the room. "One more time..." he stated out loud, preparing himself for yet another failure. He twisted knobs, pressed buttons, and raised levers until the bulb at the top of his machine turned green - signifying a ready machine. With one final push of a button the machine let out an undefinable surge of both light and sound. The doctors eyes widened at the sight! This was a break through! His mind could barely comprehend this magnificent occurrence. But just as it had came, it went leaving a smoke cloud in the doctors wake. Moving his hands in order to move the smoke out of his eyes, the good doctor saw something move within the teleporter. His heart sped up. His mind raced with new thoughts, new procedures, new outcomes! The doctor rushed to the machine to take a look at his new findings. But what he found shocked him more than anything else could. It was a woman laying lifelessly within his machine.

"Ugh.." she moaned, trying to move the uncomfortable position she was thrown into. "Dude, you said this thing was safe..." she coughed a little in the process.

"Um excuse mein junge frau, but how is it zhat you have gotten en to mein machine?" The girl looked up at the doctor, eyes still blurry from the extensive amount of light generated previously from the machine. The girl was speechless, lost in her own world. The doctor could see the fear rattling about in her head.

"W-who are you..." was the only thing to escape her lips as she inched closer to the back of the machine.

Edward sighed at the lack of intelligence this girl seemed to offer. "Mein name ist Edward Richtofen and now I vould like to know vho you are and vhat you are doing in mein teleporter." his voice grew angrier with every passing second. If there was one thing that Edward hated more than anything it was stupidity. This woman refused to say anything. The only thing that was coming from her mouth were loud pants brought on by an excessive amount of adrenaline rushing through her body. Frustrated by the woman's lack of response, Edward forced her to her feet, dragging her to stand in front of a huge barrel harboring an unknown goo.

Edward palmed the back young woman's head, shoving it closer the the mess of steaming green goo which lay bubbling within the east wing of Der Riese. "I vill not repeat mein self again, liebling..." Tears where forming at the girls eyes as light sobs escaped her quivering lips. Edward was losing what little patients he had left. A scowl soon replaced his amused features when the girl had yet to respond to his questioning. Edward forced her head down a little further making sure that her nose was no more than 2 inches away from the green slop. "Liebling," he started, his voice retaining a calm, sickeningly sweet tone "You had better reconsider your options, I do not zhink twice about murder."

She was hyperventilating. The toxic gases were flooding her senses making it that much harder for her to comprehend her predicament. Her voice came out with nothing but stutters, sentences where lost in fear. Edward sighed loudly, tutting as he tightened the grip around her head, slowly adding pressure to lower her face in closer. He was expecting her to go quietly at this point until he herd her scream.

"SOPHIA!" Her scream was the most enchanting thing to ever grace his ears. Its composition was something that he had never heard before. It was pure fear that was vibrating through her vocal cords erupting with confusion and an unplaceable sadness. The shrill scream was almost enough to break glass. It was music to the doctors ears. "My name is Sophia" she sobbed "I- I don't know how I got here, please, just please don't kill me... oh god!" Heavy sobs emitted from the girl, her body jerking in relation.

Edward loosened the grip on her head and tangled his fingers within her long wavy hair, pulling her head back from the toxins. Sophia's neck craned all the way back, causing pain to rise as her hair was being tugged at. Edward merely looked at at her face, eyes gleaming with amusement. He watched as her adams apple bobbed as she swallowed the massive amount saliva that her mouth was producing due to fear. His eyes slowly made their way down to her upper chest, watching as it rose and fell at an accelerated rate. Edward inched closer to Sophia's face, lips barely touching the shell of her ear before he spoke. "You are such ein schön specimen..." his words trailed off. Sophia could barely breath at this point. All she could feel was his hot breath on the side of her ear, making shivers run down his spine. "But I do zhink zhat you are very ... how you say, unlucky." Sophia took one last gulp before she decided to speak.

"W-why is t-that..." her lips where trembling as she stared into the mans eager face. Edward only smiled at her.

Giving a light chuckle he replied, "Because you are now in zhe hands of zhe doctor!"

* * *

**And there you have it! Please tell me what you think, what you would like to see in future, blah blah blah - not like you guys haven't heard this stuff before!**

**YOUR FEEDBACK IS 100% needed! :3**

**Yeah alright bye..**


	2. Saved

**Hey guys! I finished up another chapter! Thank you for the reviews! :3 makes me feel a little better about my horrible writings! haha ok here ya go!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Saved**

* * *

At that very moment, Sophia's heart stopped beating. Her mind couldn't even begin to wrap itself around these sudden events. She could feel the doctors free hand slowly slide up her hip, caressing ever inch in between, making its way closer to her chest. Her fear was enclosing upon the last bit of hope that was barely hanging on within her fragile mind. Slowly she closed her eyes, waiting for torture and the unexplainable agony to soon follow. Hope was lost to her. She had read too many books that supplied the knowledge to know when a fight was lost.

"Richtofen!" came a booming voice from behind. "What are you doing in here! I've been looking for you everywhere!" His thick American accent sounded like music to Sophia's ears. She let out a long breath that she had been holding in for what seemed forever. She was saved! A fellow American would surly help her under these awful circumstances. Edward seemed to notice her relaxation as his most hated of comrades strolled into the room.

"Vhat do you vant Dempsey, I am in no mood for you..." Edward stated, words composed of both anger and hatred. "Und I am a little busy..." his voice trailed off, eyes still fixed upon Sophia's tear-stained face.

"Oh shut your mouth you psychopathic-"Dempsey stopped short, eyeing the girl in Richtofen's possession. "Uh... where did you get the broad?" he asked hypnotized by her features. Full face, long golden hair, cloudy green eyes - it had been such a long time since he had seen a woman who wasn't trying to devour his flesh.

Edward stared at Dempsey with disgust. His presence bothered the doctor to no end. "She came out of zhe teleporter vhile I vas doing some calculations. Your presence is not needed here American, LEAVE. NOW!" he demanded, his voice screeching with authority causing Sophia to flinch. But the American stood his ground. Dempsey might have been thick-headed but he knew when a girl needed to be rescued.

"Ah, Doc why don't ya take it easy," he began steadily "The next hoard will be here soon, nows not a real good time to be...doing experiments..."

The doctor knew Dempsey spoke the truth. These merciless zombies have been quiet these last few days and it was only inevitable that they would start-up again. Scoffing as if something had burned him, Edward threw Sophia to the ground. "Take her to zhe others," he stated rather dryly as he walked away from the two "I vill equipped my vunder equipment."

Sophia's light sobs continued, as she buried her face into her hands. Dempsey slowly bent down, kneeling in closer to her body. He lifter her up by her underarms, pulling her closer to him in a light embrace as she cried harder. Dempsey's face remained as still as stone as he lifted his body off the floor, Sophia in his arms, and made his way to the catwalk.

* * *

Edward could not remember the last time he had felt this way about a living creature. He was intrigued to say the least. It was the type of intrigued that would lead an average man to murder. Edward Richtofen was a man of science. A man of inquisition devoted to solving the mysteries that life has brought upon the world. He wanted to know more about this woman and how she came to a place like this. He wanted to open her up, tear her apart piece by piece. Find out what made her tick, what exactly made her pulse quicken and fear rise.

His features softened slightly as he thought of her eyes, how they clouded when he tugged at her hair. How her lips quivered in response to his hushed voice breathing into her ear. The doctor shook his head. These thoughts that plagued him were nothing but trouble. They where useless feelings that would only prolong his research. Grabbing the wonder weapon that lay on he table, Edward Richtofen made his way out of his laboratory.

* * *

**Sorry to cut this one short, I just have a lot of papers to write for next week and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long!**

**But I promise the next one will be much longer and have more detail!**

**Please review! 3**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys sorry about not updating! I have half of the next chapter done but it needs a lot of work. School has been so busy recently, due to my semester coming to an end but I will be sure to update as soon as possible! **

**But sneak peak because I feel awful!**

_Sophia clung closer to Dempsey's body, choking on her breath as sobs emitted from her now raw throat. It was the most terrifying experience that she had ever had the discomfort to go through. She felt as if she were in a bad dream the likes of which she couldn't wake up from. Her thoughts traveled back to the American who was currently carrying her in his arms. They were strong and muscular, much like every other inch of him, from what she could tell. Sophia took in a deep breath before allowing herself to speak._

_"T-thank you," her voice was but a raspy whisper, despite her efforts to control her nerves._

**Now, The wording might change a bit when I finally finish but yeah...**

**IM SORRY IM SORRY! **


	4. Introductions?

**Dear everyone, **

**I am so sorry about the time it has taken me to finnish up this chapter and the next one. School is awful and being an accounting major is even more awful! WAH! But I tried my hardest to plan out where I'm going from this point forward so updates will be happening at a faster pace.. HOPEFULLY! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Introductions?**

* * *

Sophia clung closer to Dempsey's body, choking on her breath as sobs emitted from her now raw throat. It was the most terrifying experience that she had ever had the discomfort to go through. She felt as if she were in a bad dream the likes of which she couldn't wake up from. Her thoughts traveled back to the American who was currently carrying her in his arms. They were strong and muscular, much like every other inch of him, from what she could tell. Sophia took in a deep breath before allowing herself to speak.

"T-thank you," her voice was but a raspy whisper, despite her efforts to control her nerves. Dempsey's eyes shifted from the path ahead to look into her own but said nothing. Sophia took a deep breath before continuing. "F-for saving me back there," her words became stronger. "I don't know what I would have done- Ugh that guys just so fucking creepy!"

Dempsey could barely contain his laughter at this point. He had it out for the doc. but hearing something like that come from this sweet innocent girl made him laugh like a hyena.

"You got that right! I've been around that psycho for years, how do you think I feel!"

Dempsey set Sophia down on the steps before a huge metal door. "Don't open it until you have to." He stated to her as he walked over to the power grate. Sophia stood in awe. This place was so huge and new to her, things just seemed too complicated. Her eyes drifted towards the door. "...Z-C..." she read aloud, "Whats so important about this?"

"Woman should be seen and not heard... much like second wife..."

Sophia jumped. She had not realized there was someone behind her. The man was surprisingly tall for what his voice sounded like. His facial expression shown was displeasing, but Sophia had a funny feeling that was his normal expression. She could not see his hair or what his body type was due to his arrangement of heavy clothing but she could tell his physique was not on the 'unfit' side.

"Oh leave her alone Nikolai!" came Dempsey's shouting from behind the power generator. Nikolai just scoffed in response, eyes never leaving Sophia's. A few minutes passed before Nikolai grabbed at her face.

"This is no place for woman"

"This is no place for a drunk either" Sophia snapped back trying to pray his filthy hands away from her face. Nikolai's expression turned from displeasing to a genuine smile.

"HA! she is feisty!" he shouted out as he let go of her face and started to walk towards Dempsey. "Where did you find this one comrade?"

"I didn't the Doc. did..." Dempsey's voice trailed off. Nikolai stopped in his tracks.

"She is Richtofen's?"

"Nah," came the others reply, "She came from the teleporter, I guess, the Doc. gave her quiet a scare - took care of it... Ah here we go!"

* * *

Sophia was surprised to say the least when Dempsey came running back up to her with two pistols in his hands.

"Can't have you dying on us now could we!"

Sophia was at a loss of words. She picked up one of the pistoles and examined it. It was small, light, and with a tap to the trigger - **BANG** - it was fast.

"I-I don't... w-what is this-s for..." she stammered out, fear rising in her system. What where these men doing here. Where they giving her a chance to defend herself? Was the Doctor going to try and kill her? Was this why she needed to have protection? Questions were racing through Sophia's mind before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't look so scared, you got The Tank Dempsey on your side!" he handed the other gun to her. "I figured you needed something light with a lot of power so, CZ75's fit you like a glove!" Tanks smile was even more unconvincing to her. Looking at the sleek weapons in her hands, Sophia's wonderment continued. She was always taught that guns and violence where awful things and if given the chance she should choose the righteous path of peace.

"But wait, I still d-don't understand what this is fo-"

"It is to defend yourself from mein minions, darling."

Sophia was cut off by the one man whom she wished would disappear. It was like all of her fear was pouring back into her soul. She was lost in her own world before a loud undead scream emitted throughout the grounds.

"Why is no one answering me! What is going on!"

"Shoot first ask questions later hot stuff, drink this- its time to lock and load!" Dempsey shouted before running into a mob of the undead.

* * *

**And there you have it! tell me what you think about this and what you would like to see in future chapters. Do you want to see more Edward and Sophia or Sophia and Dempsey? Maybe even a little Nikolai and Sophia - maybe she can be his 8th wife or something! who knows! just let me know so I can make changes to the next chapter thats in progress as I type now!**

**Thanks sweeties!**


	5. Juggernogg Euphoria

**I would just like to thank all my lovely reviewers for their opinions and support - and for putting up with my horrible, horrible updating... **

**Alright some things up for discussion. I might rewrite this whole story... not too sure. I feel like it could be better or I could just keep up with the next chapters -making sure that they are written to suit my literature needs. Also my last day of school is thursday which means I will most likely be writing like a fool over break which means more chapters - yay! **

**But seriously thank you for putting up for me and my awful updating skills :3**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Juggernogg Euphoria **

Richtofen threw his empty weapon to the ground in anger, cursing aloud at his misfortune. Eyes scanning the walls around him for a replacement, Richtofen couldn't help but stare at Sophia in the process. Hair a mess, face covered in blood - she even more exquisite than before. There was something within her eyes, something so... so sickening that made his own heart jump through his ribcage. She was not the once uncooperative woman who tried his patience, she was different. She was... merciless.

Among the last of the decaying bodies, Sophia dropped to her knees. Her gaze was off towards the distance as if internally fighting something. Richtofen kept his distance, watching closely as the young woman started to shake violently within place. Sophia, as if snapping out of a trance, threw her pistols to the ground violently. She brought her hands up to her face taking in the amount of splattered blood that was encrusted on her pale skin. Richtofen could see her eyes buzzing around the room as if she had woke up from a livid dream- a livid_ nightmare._

Richtofen could hear Sophia gasping for air and in less then a second a loud shriek emitted from her stained lips.

"There is a killer inside us all, liebling," Richtofen stated as he stepped closer to her, the echo of his boots clacking around them.

"No, no, no, no, no-" her voice was soft, like the soft playings of a wind instrument.

"But I am interested, however, within your sudden... change." He knelt down before her, hands gently reaching out to her face. Sophia did not move away from the doctors touch, nor did she move in general. His hands caressed her soft features pulling her closer to gaze into her dilated pupils. Unresponsive. And yet it didn't seem to bother him at this point in time. Silence is golden, and boy was Richtofen thankful for it. His team had been separated due to the influx of the hoard and for this he was glad. Alone with his thoughts, alone with his... _specimen. _

"Tell me liebling," he began, voice sweetening with every syllable. "Where is it zhat you learned such battle tactics, hmm?" Sophia remained silent. The doctors mouth curved upwards slightly, pressing his lips to the shell of her ear. He spoke softly, "I zhink zhat you are becoming more interesting than intended... what makes you tick liebling, what goes on within that schone gehirn of yours!"

Sophia remained unresponsive. Her only movement consisted of her quivering lips, but Richtofen knew that was shock related more than fear.

"You are so fascinating," he whispered, eyes traveling around ever curve found on Sophia's petite form. "You are so-" Richtofen's words trailed off as he inched closer to her mouth. Sophia could feel the doctors hot breath closing in on her and yet she did nothing to stop it. It was like she was watching the whole thing from a distance. She wasn't in control.

The light press of lip to lip contact etched its way over the two figures before a loud yell came echoing back to them.

"Hot stuff! Hey! Where are ya?!"

Richtofen pushed Sophia away from him at the sound of his fellow teammate. "Zhat idiot, always around vhen not wanted!" he sneered, walking away from Sophia's still rattled form.

"Whoa, did you kill all these zombies yourself hotness?" Tank asked in awe. For a long period of time Sophia didn't respond. It wasn't until Tank tugged at her hair did she come back to reality.

"W-w-what did you make me drink..." Hands suddenly clawing at her neck, as if trying to know for sure that everything was intact. Sophia looked as if she had seen a ghost; petrified.

Tank smiled at her, "Juggernogg - packs a wallop don't it?"

"Yeah," she replied, "It... it was like I was a different person..."

Richtofen sat back taking in the scene before him. Never could he imagine the effects of Juggernogg to changes ones ability in the mind. It intrigued him. If one perk could cause a change like this, what could the others do for her? What could the element do for her...? Richtofen had too many questions buzzing through his head, exciting him more than the usual slaying of his minions, thus returning him to his laboratory for some adequate research.

"You know, I've always wanted to replace Richtofen with a hot chick - looks like my dreams are coming together!" Tank shouted, making sure the doctor heard before he disappeared into the outer hallway.

"Wheres the drunk?" Sophia asked sheepishly, trying her hardest to stand up along side Tank. The American said nothing, just a simple shrug of the shoulders before whipping out another red bottle. Sophia's eyes widened at the sight. There was something about that gleam of red liquid that made Sophia's blood spike. Her mouth water. Certain places tingle. She wanted that bottle- no, she needed that bottle. At this point she felt like an addict; needing just a little sip to keep her going. She trying to reach for the bottle when it was suddenly placed out of her reach.

"Why don't ya reach for me instead, Jugger-Girl. Oo-rah" growled Tank, bringing his face in closer to her own.

"Come on tank I'm not playing around Tank," Sophia spat back angrily, continuing to grab at the bottle that was obviously out of reach for her short stature.

"Neither am I hot stuff" His voice came out low as a hand ringed its way around Sophia's neck, pushing her back against the locked door. His eyes bored into her, as if looking right into her soul and it was at this moment that Sophia was scared. She wasn't necessarily scared of Tank Dempsey, he was the closest thing to a friend she had, She was scared of the feeling. The feeling of someones hands around her neck. She was so venerable, so weak, that anyone could just snap her like a twig.

Tanks grip loosened slightly, thumb caressing her collarbone. His eyes softened as they made their way from her green eyes, to her full lips, to her heaving chest. He licked his lips in anticipation before downing the bottle of Jugg. Smashing the bottle to the ground, his other hand reached to the back of her neck, craning it forward so that her lips met his. It was a feeling that resembled fire. Hot to the touch, smoldering with the passing of time. It was rough, needy - it was raw.

Sophia just let it happen. She let it take control of her. The feeling was almost as euphoric as the taste of juggernogg that now flooded into her mouth with the help of Tanks tongue. She couldn't let him go. She gripped at every inch of him, pulling him closer. Tank reached for her leg, securing it tightly around his waist. He pushed Sophia harder into the door, moving his mouth down her neck getting closer and closer to her chest when a loud clank was heard and the Z-C door busted open, sending Tank and Sophia tumbling to the ground.

"Aw shit!" Tank exclaimed, hurriedly getting off of Sophia to look at the damage he has done. "Damn it all to hell!"

This was not good. This was their last place to hold off from the zombie hoard and now it was ruined. Sophia just lay on the ground, letting the feeling course through her body. It was like she was getting high for the first time.

"Ah... hotness? Are... ah... are you ok?"

Unresponsive. Tank worriedly scooped Sophia into his arms, trying to shake her out of whatever paralysis she was currently in. But nothing worked. "Ah shit, maybe the Doc will know what's up..." Tank ran as fast as he could to the doctors lab.

* * *

Unknown to the two, Richtofen sat out by the balcony, watching the two from a far. At first it was just to get some air- to clear his head, but when he saw Sophia claw at Dempsey he just couldn't tare his eyes away. It was like a fire had started within his chest while a blizzard was raging within his head. These feelings confused him. She was something new, she was like fly that kept buzzing around his head that he could not seem to squish. But did he truly want to squish her? To snuff her out altogether?

"Ugh, Dempsey is such an idiot!" Richtofen sighed as he saw the doors open behind the two forms from below.

_"Ah shit, maybe the Doc will know what's up..."_ Richtofen heard from a distance. He let out one last sigh and dragged himself back into his lab, awaiting Dempsey and the woman whom plagued his thoughts.

* * *

**Alright guys there you have it...**

**You know the drill :3**


	6. Fine Tuning

**Hello all! I am 100% sorry for the delay I have had with my writing. First it was writers block, then it was working, then it was the lack of responses I got from my last chapter, and then it was me being lazy. I was unsure if you guys liked where my story was going or if you liked the idea which I was presenting to you! But when I finally saw a review for chapter 4: Juffernogg Euphoria I new I had to start working on another chapter. **

**A big thank you to ****Ciriajacobs**** for putting the spark back into my writing! Woo! But another big thank you to all my reviewers for loving my story (****Bu11etB1iss115****) and the ****guest**** who support me as well! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!**

**I really hope you enjoy this one, I worked on it all day just so you guys could have something to read. I know how slow updates are, especially on the Call of Duty Fandom's x.X.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Fine Tuning **

The doctor's stare was impenetrable. His eyes held unknown emotions as they moved from limb to limb. Blood was smeared from head to toe, making it more difficult to tell if it was something to be concerned about. Wetting a rag, Richtofen gently began cleaning the body. He started with her ankles making his way up her now naked form. Hands caressing every curve, every indent, every part of her structure that would go unnoticed to many. He made mental notes of scares and birthmarks along her body while recording the different discoloration of skin around vital organs.

She was truly a stunning specimen the likes of which the doctor could not seem to bring himself to open.

Richtofen slammed his palms onto his work bench, letting lose a long sigh of aggravation. Never had he felt such feelings for anyone. He was the doctor. He was the butcher. He was a merciless killer among the nazi regime and some how this woman sparked something inside of him that he had not seen since he was a small child.

Relieving his mind of such grimacing thoughts, Richtofen picked up a nearby syringe. "If zhat one cola had zhat much of an affect on your system, I vonder what zhe others vould do..." Filling the syringe up with a bright blue liquid, Richtofen carefully inserted the needle into the crook of Sophia's neck. To his dismay, no reaction was evident. "How about we speed things up a notch, hm?"

Pouring a menacingly lime green liquid into the syringe next, The doctor inserted the needle into her lower abdomen, closer to her liver, where the major bruising resided. The once lifeless form jerked for a moment. Richtofen's eyes sparked with delight. Prying open his subjects eye, he examined the pupil.

"Dilated..." He checked her pulse, "rapid increase..."

There was a raw gasp for air that echoed throughout the factory.

* * *

She felt as if she was submerged in water. As if someone was holding her down until the air within her fizzled out and her lungs collapsed.

"Sophia, look at me, over here" moving her eyes to the sound of a voice she saw Richtofen.

"Ah good, you are even more responsive than the first time we have met, ja?

Sophia blinked a few more times before getting a good look at the doctor. His facial features where long and jagged, while his eyes were sunken in due to years of sleepless nights. The scar that attracted her eyes the first time they had met was less of an eye sore the second time around, becoming more of a distinguished feature.

"Maybe I spoke too soon..." the sudden voice broke Sophia out of her thoughts.

"Im sorry," came her reply, "What exactly happened?"

The good doctor looked surprised. "You mean you don't remember a thing?" Sophia just shook her head.

There was a long pause between the two before Richtofen closed in the space. His nose pressed up against her own while his hands moved to her neck. It wasn't a terrible feeling like it had been the first time. His hands where gentle. They weren't clasped tight, they just held themselves there; lingering as if the thought of snuffing out her lights altogether was at bay.

Sophia just stared into Richtofen's. The essence of fear flushing out of her system and replacing itself with pity. As if looking straight through him, she could see the years of isolation. The years of pain and suffering that locked away this mans emotions. She knew he was a shell of the man he once was, and Richtofen knew that she was catching on. The doctors eyes narrowed. How he despised this woman. She held no superior intellect, none to which the doctor didn't already have at his disposal. She was only causing him trouble. And yet, from past events this woman had given him more than enough reason to keep her around. The perk-a-cola's affected her system differently than the others. It changed her much like the element had done to the dead.

Richtofen licked his lips, "Mein name is Edward Richtofen, Sophia, you remember, ja?" His voice was softer than it had ever been. Sophia slowly nodded her head, eyes never leaving his. Edward could feel her swallow hard between his fingers. "Gut, Gut..." he began. "I have reanimated your body, liebling..." he took another pause. "I am zhe one who brought you back from zhe dead."

Sophia's eyes went wide. "I- I died? b-but it all felt like a dream; a nightmare..."

Edwards face remained unmoving as his hands lowered themselves to her waist, lightly touching everywhere in between.

"Liebling, zhis is a nightmare, zhis vorld ve live in..." he said, lips ghosting over her own. "But I saved you... I save you Sophia..." Sophia was at a loss of words. She could have died, zombie chow, a moaning groaning flesh eater if it weren't for the doctor. Her body acted on its own, pressing her naked form against his. Lips touched in a feathery kiss of unexpected passion. But when Sophia pulled away Edward looked as if he was enraged it happened. Sophia's happiness soon swirled into that of sadness when the doctor pulled away from her naked form.

"Zhere are cloths in the bottom cabinet, go... before I do something ve both vill regret, liebling..."

* * *

Dressed in slacks, an undershirt, and tall boots Sophia stalked out of the doctors study, gripping a nazi hat close to her chest, covering her shame. "Came here in a bra, walking around without one..." she said to herself, sighing in the process. It happened to be one of her better bra's to have gone missing, and Sophia was clearly mopping about the factory due to the loss.

"AH! soon to be eighth wife, you are looking well!" came the overly excited voice of the drunk Russian.

"Can it Nikolai, I'm sure the last thing she would want is to be your new wife..." came the reply of the american. The two where sitting on the steps before the newly opened door. "Hey hotness you feelin better?"

Sophia nodded her head, her gaze moving past the two war hero's into the vast new area.

"You want to explore, little one? Come let us explore... maybe this is where they keep the vodka!" Sophia smiled at Nikolai as he held his hand out to her which she gladly accepted after securing the hat to her head. Tank just stared at her.

"Hotness, you should loose that hat, makes ya look like the doc... creepin me out."

Sophia laughed.

"Fear me!" she stated mockingly, puffing out her chest as if she had any muscle to show. The three of them laughed the hardest they had in a while before venturing behind the door marked C-Z.

* * *

**And there you have it! I would love feedback and things like that so that the next chapter can come out faster! Please and thank you guys! (:**

**Review Review Review!**


	7. SO SO SO SORRY!

Dear everyone! I am so sorry for the delay! I have been writing a new fanfiction and it has been taking up most of my time. I am thinking it will be a very long one shot and yet with the way its going i might make chapters. So here is a little bit about it.

Its about a young girl and her relationship with Tank Dempsey throughout the early years of his life continuing through nazi zombies. I want to give you a sneak peak but at the same time I really dont want to ruin it because it has a long way to go before I feel it ready to put on fanfiction. Please keep calm! I am so sorry!


End file.
